Our First Kiss
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Castiel and Dean finally meet for the first time and Castiel gets something he didn't expect. One-shot. Castiel's POV. Please R&R! Rated T just to be safe.


**Summary: **AU. Castiel and Dean finally meet for the first time and Castiel gets something he didn't expect. One-shot. Castiel's POV. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **I will shamelessly admit that this is what I wished to happen on Saturday night. I missed out on a kiss with the most amazing guy I've met in a long time, and as I was about to get on the train with my friend to go home, he and I hugged and he went to kiss me but I turned away and he got my jaw instead. I kissed his cheek a couple of times before getting on the train to go home, and it wasn't until I received a text from him asking me to kiss him properly the next time we meet, I wouldn't have known I'd missed out. Here's how I want my first kiss with him (should I be lucky enough to get one) to be like.

Enjoy this from Castiel's point of view!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Our First Kiss<strong>

I can't thank my friend Jo Harvelle enough for introducing me to Dean Winchester. She knew how unhappy my last partner, Michael Adler made me, and she was desperate for me to be happy, so desperate that she let her boyfriend Ash's friend Dean Winchester add me on Facebook, something I didn't use too often at the time.

It was a Saturday night when we were sat in bar in Lawrence. Me, twenty-one and barely legal to drink, sat there occasionally playing with my coat or running my hands over my lap with my nerves. Him, twenty-four, smiling softly at me with gentle, reassuring eyes before he told me in the most comforting voice to stop fidgeting. I laughed softly and shook my head, looking around the bar to try and focus on anything but my nerves. We were meant to meet earlier that day and things hadn't gone according to plan, but I'd decided to come out and see them despite me being so upset, and Jo had practically had to shove me through the door because I was so frightened to meet the guy I really, really liked but as we sat talking, I began to feel more and more comfortable.

After Michael, I never thought I'd be happy with anyone, I never thought I'd trust anyone, but Dean made me feel so safe and so free. He made me feel appreciated. He spoke to me first when he came online, he always answered my messages quickly, he said some of the sweetest things that he'd never let me repeat or he'd sue me for causing him such embarrassment and he gave me compliments and pet names that no-one ever gave me or had given me in the twenty-one years I'd been on the earth. We'd talked about all sorts in our first couple of months, including taking my virginity. Yes. I wanted to wait for the right person, and I believed it to be Michael, but Dean had promised that despite him never taking a person's virginity before, he'd make sure he knew what he was doing and he'd make sure he'd look after me.

We didn't stay for too long, but the hour and a half we spent together was worth everything, and Dean stayed close to me as we walked to the bus depot and as Jo and I stood by our bus, she and Ash said their goodbye while I stood there slightly awkward, not really knowing what to do. I shot Dean a quick look and he smiled at me softly while I held out my arms for a hug. We hugged one another, pulling back and staring into each other's eyes for a moment.

He moved a little closer to me, gently cupping my face in his hands before one hand moved to the back of my head. My heart pounded in my chest. All night I'd wanted him to kiss me so, so, so badly, and was this what I was about to get? Was I about to be kissed? He leaned forward slightly, holding me in place before his eyes closed and he pressed his lips to mine. I grimaced as he did, wanting to just laugh or cry at the relief that maybe he liked me too. My eyes slid closed, and as he pulled away, my lips parted slightly and I closed them over his again. We shared small, soft kisses and pressed closer to each other and I just became lost in him. Dean, Dean, Dean.

I'd go to Hell and back for him, I'd do anything for him, and I knew there and then that I sure as Hell didn't want to go home. I could've stayed there forever if it weren't for Jo cheering and yelling. We broke away and she grabbed my wrist, waving for the bus to stay for just a second longer.

We said our goodbyes, and as the smile remained on my face I waved goodbye to the others, climbing onto the bus silently and watching them walk away, sharing one final look with that handsome, green-eyed beauty, Dean Winchester.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
